Wolf & Bunny
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Fiddleford, being a shy inventor with long rabbit ears and tail, never imagined he'd find a male mate, only to fall head over heels for his boss's twin, Stanley Pines. A tall, bulky man with wolf ears and tail and a loud, proud attitude. On the night of the full moon, this little bunny is in for a long night on the night of the full moon where wolf hybrids either becoming desperate


Fiddleford Hadron McGucket was many things; an inventor, a mechanic, and a rising genius amongst his peers. But the more he sat there watching the new comer, he slowly began adding 'in love' to that list. In all his life he would never have thought he would be falling head over heels for a man- not that he was fully opposed- he just had never met anyone that had struck his fancy. In which case, Stanley Pines, a man with wolf ears and tail should have frightened the part bunny inventor away, but the more he watched Stanley talk and rough house with his twin brother Stanford, Fiddleford found himself un able to look away.

Having gone to the University with Stanford, Fiddleford was already use to at least one of the wolf twins- learning that much like him and his own long bunny ears that theirs were just as sensitive physically, and capable of hearing just as well as his. Stanford, Fiddleford pieced together, was the shyer, quieter of the two; while Stanley- from his actions was a bit more boisterous and confident. Where Stanford was soft, warm smiles and simple mannerisms, Stanley's smile showed off his sharp canines, eyes scrunched up slightly in joy as he spoke about his travels.

It was after the new comer had thrown off his coat onto the dining room table that Fiddleford found himself paying less attention on his book, and more attention on Stanley. Stanley's hair was a bit long, a dark chocolate brown that was slick back in a mullet like fashion; his eyes, much like Stanford's, a dark hazel that sent shivers down his spine whenever Stanley looked over at him. Where Stanford was built smaller, slimmer, Stanley was a bit taller, a bit bulkier with well-defined muscles in his arms and legs with just a touch of pudge around his belly to give him a somewhat softer appearance. Stanley's long, grayish white tail lashed back and forth as he hugged his twin tightly, grinning from ear to ear as he spoke.

Fiddleford nibbled on his carrot that he had placed down by his side at the table, chewing on it in thought as he watched the exchange before nearly jumping out of his seat in freight when Stanford had called his name- an introduction in order.

"Stanley, meet my colleague and assistant, Fiddleford McGucket."

Fiddleford's cheeks were dusted red when the much larger wolf twin came over to him, shaking his small hand in his own giant ones, teeth barred in that grin of his.

"P-pleasure to meet you…" Fiddleford managed to mumble out, his eyes widening at just how soft and warm Stanley's was.

"Pleasure's all mine." Stanley winked, releasing his hold on Fiddleford's hand as he turned back to his twin to catch up more, ignoring the smaller man…

That had been months ago, nine, if Fiddleford wanted to be exact. As the days passed, Fiddleford found that Stanley was now living with his twin, and occasionally coming down to the underground laboratory to 'harass' them and remind the two that it was time to eat, or that the hour was getting late and even 'nerds' need sleep.

It was also in that time that Stanley had begun to get closer to the much smaller man with bunny ears. It seemed Stanley loved to sneak up on him, causing the man to shriek in terror whenever Stanley jumped at him in the dark or would bite on one of his ears and growl, knowing full well that bunnies were animals of prey. Yet as the weeks passed, and the first two months came and went, it became a bit of an unspoken routine. Fiddleford would arrive to the Pines house hold bright and early, cook the two twins and himself breakfast, and receive his first morning scare when Stanley would crouch down behind him, swatting at his fluff ball of a tail, causing Fiddleford each and every time to nearly dump the eggs on the floor- even when the smaller man knew it was coming. After the first scare, the rest of the day was fair game, though Stanley was smart enough not to scare the other when he was working with power tools or chemicals, to which Fiddleford was beyond grateful.

They had just entered their fifth month of knowing each other when Stanley had casually asked Fiddleford out for dinner, mentioning that Stanford would be out of town for a week or two so 'why not?' Of course already having a bit of a hidden crush on the other, Fiddleford found himself agreeing, though coaching himself and reminding himself that 'this is not a date! It's just two friends getting dinner!' In which Fiddleford's inner voice was then made out a liar when at the end of the meal, Stanley hesitantly pulled the bunny close, giving him a light kiss on the lips, pulling back out of fear of rejection only to kiss him more lovingly when Fiddleford pulled the wolf towards him by his shirt collar, kissing back sweetly.

Since that night Fiddleford found himself falling more and more for the wolf; going out to eat nearly every week and seeing movies together, not realizing until after Stanford had guessed what happen that he realized that he officially had a 'boyfriend'. With this knowledge, he began to get a little bolder after each date, until the night he found himself being picked up and kissed outside his house like there was no tomorrow and realizing that in all his life, of all the people he had kissed, that he had finally felt like he had found someone who was made just for him…

As the relationship began Fiddleford was warned of one thing by both Stanley and Stanford, "No matter what, stay away from the Shack on the night of the full moon!" Fiddleford had known that since the beginning, and had stayed home, locking himself up in his house to fight off temptation, though he heard stories of what happened by other wolf men, he never truly believe that Stanley would be capable of turning into a blood thirsty beast!

The day came however when Fiddleford did not check his calendar for once, being too busy with projects to realize that it was the night of the full moon as he packed the ingredients in his bag to make dinner for both him and Stanley. Being one to not walk in the dark, Fiddleford arrived at the Shack just before sun down, blinking in confusion as to why the house felt deserted. Thinking to himself that perhaps the other had gone out for a run or perhaps to rent a movie, Fiddleford began setting up in the kitchen, turning on the oven to pre-heat as he fixed up the trimmings for the roast- mostly for Stanley to eat while he ate his usual salad.

With the sky beginning to darken, and the moon beginning to rise, Fiddleford found himself submerged into the act of chopping up vegetables, lost in a blissful head dream when the door to the basement opened. Dropping the vegetable chunks into the pot he couldn't help but grin as he wiped his hands on the smock he wore, removing it and draping it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs as he called out, "Hey Stanley, just put the roast in the oven, should be done in an hour or so!"

Silence was the response, the house feeling eerily quiet as Fiddleford headed towards the basement door. "Stanley?"

A soft grin appeared on Fiddleford's lips as he peered out into the darkness where the door was. "Stanley you can't scare me~ Not this time!"

"You…"

Emerald colored eyes opened in freight as the voice spoke behind him, turning quickly in time to see Stanley just inches away from him, his skin a dull ashy gray with beads of sweat running down his forehead. "Stanl-"

"You shouldn't be here Fiddl…ford.." His voice was a low growl, his words slow, near broken as he stepped closer, chest nearly pressed against the smaller man. The scent he released was thick, musk like with something just underneath that Fiddleford couldn't quite tell.

"Stanley, you look sick. Are you okay?" The smaller man asked as he reached his wrist up to check Stanley's forehead, wincing when it was slapped away by the other. "Stanley let me help you-"

"You can't help me." Stanley growled, taking a step back after realizing that he had moved his head closer to sniff at one of Fiddleford's ears. "It's the full moon…You need to leave. Now!"

"Full?" Emerald eyes once widened when he realized what Stanley had said. Though his instincts told him to run, he couldn't just leave the other, perhaps it was the pheromones that Stanley released, or perhaps it was his own resolve that made Fiddleford shake his head, telling the other that he wasn't going to leave.

"I've been good to you because I love you..but I can't guarantee I won't harm you." Stanley growled licking his lower lip as he tried to hide the growing erecting he sported from showing. "If you stay I can't guarantee I won't-"

"That you won't ravish me?" Fiddleford filled in, his cheeks becoming a soft red as he took a hesitant step forward, throwing what little sense he had away. "Stanley, I trust you."

"I may not be very nice." Stanley warned in disbelief, a soft whine escaping him as the scent of Fiddleford moved closer, his erection pressing painfully against the fabric of his jeans.

"Then don't." Fiddleford answered, surprising himself as he realized just how much the idea of being pinned and ravished actually turned him on rather than scare him away.

"I could scratch you up pretty bad." Stanley tried to reason, stepping backwards till his back was pressed against the wall.

"Then you'll take care of me afterwards." Fiddleford shook his head slightly, stepping back as he headed towards the staircase that led to the upstairs bedrooms. "I'll give you a choice. If you want me, come and get me. If you don't, then I'll lock the door and stay there till morning."

Stanley watched in agony as Fiddleford turned, his hips naturally swaying as he walked, his little fluff ball of a tail poking out from the small slit in his pants, his soft cream colored ears twitching as he listened for signs of being followed. Throwing caution to the wind Stanley found himself moving quickly foreword, plucking up the smaller man, growling loudly.

"Damnit Fiddleford, you couldn't just leave like any sane person?" Stanley's footsteps were heavy and loud against the stairs, his hands clutching Fiddleford as if to prevent him from escaping. "God if you didn't smell so good I would have thrown you out on your ass."

"But you didn't." Fiddleford teased, earning a hard smack to his backside before Stanley opened the door to his bed room, tossing the smaller man down onto the bed in a heap. The small spectacles he wore wounded up on the floor, his clothes rumpled from being tossed. As the small bunny of a man opened his mouth to speak he found himself being pinned down, lips hungrily attacking his own. His hands were pinned up above his head, a pair of thick thighs against his hips keeping him from moving. It wasn't his intention to come to the Shack that night and have this happen, but he was certainly too lost to the pheromones and tenderness of Stanley to stop what was going on.

Stanley's tongue slipped into Fiddleford's mouth as the smaller man moaned, gently pinning his tongue down before mapping out every inch of the wet cavern, tasting the natural sweetness and traces of berry juice from when Fiddleford was snacking not too long ago. Hazel eyes closed, a hand holding Fiddleford's wrists above his head as the other slipped down to cradle his right cheek. Rocking his hips, Stanley couldn't help but rub his jean clad bulge against Fiddleford's , a hiss escaping the wolf at the contact, needing more.

Pulling back from the kiss, Stanley groan, looking down to see the smile growing on the smaller man's lips, releasing the trapped hands as he sat back, removing his own shirt, carelessly tossing it to the side without a care, basking for a moment in the moon light that trickled into the room through the window. His chest heaved with every pant and moan, the definition of his muscles and pudge clear to see as the moon light made the light sheet of sweat glisten. Not caring how much Fiddleford's shirt may have cost, Stanley gripped the brown, soft material, ripping it down the middle to expose the soft, creamy white skin and rosy pink nipples that lay beneath it.

Subconsciously Fiddleford tried to wriggle out from under the much larger man, his cheeks a dark red when his shirt was clearly ripped as if it were nothing but paper. His nipples were hard and erect as Stanley's hands began to tease them, rolling them against his fingers, occasionally giving them little squeezes and twists in order to make Fiddleford moan and mewl for him to stop teasing. A loud moan ripped out from Stanford's mouth when he felt a hot, wet tongue tease the left stub, fingers still playing with the right. Teeth scraping against the sensitive stub forced another moan out of the smaller man, his cock twitching painfully in the confinement of his briefs and slacks, pre-cum already beginning to drip down his aching shaft. When he thought the wolf would move down in hopes of freeing his erection from his pants, he only groaned in misery and pleasure when the hot tongue and teeth switched over to tease the right nipple, leaving his left wet with cooling saliva and perking up more from the chilly air in the room. Groaning and grinding his hips back against Stanley's, he ran a hand through the wolf's hair, stroking one of his long ears and gasping when he felt a hand groping him from outside his pants.

"Stanley! Please! No more teasing!" Fiddleford whined, the scent of pheromones being released from the other causing every inch of his skin to heat up, the sucking on his nipple making him wiggle and squirm.

Stanley grinned as he moved away from the stub, pressing a kiss once more to Fiddleford's lips as his hands moved to remove Fiddleford's belt, tossing it off the bed where his shirt was, unzipping the pants slowly. With his mouth once more attacking the smaller man's, his hands were free to slip under the elastic of his briefs, fingers cupping and sliding along his pre-cum slick shaft, his thumb rubbing against his slit. Stanley broke off the kiss, pressing lips to the underside of the man's jaw before biting down, sucking the bitten skin hard in order to leave a claiming mark, leaving multiple marks down his neck and shoulder, even biting the smaller man's chest and around his left nipple. The cries of pleasure and pain were music to his ears as he finally pulled his mouth away, slipping down Fiddleford's legs, unbuckling his own pants as he shimmied out of them, revealing his own hardened cock that twitched and leaked continuously. Gripping the edge of the unzipped slacks and briefs, Stanley began to pull them off of the smaller man, dropping them off onto the floor as he moved to kneel in between his legs, his hand finding and fondling the smaller man's sack, and lips attacking the erection with kisses and licks, forcing moan after moan to rip through Fiddleford as his small fluff ball of a tail twitched at the agony of being teased so much.

Light growls were heard as Stanley licked and sucked on the tip of Fiddleford's aching cock, the bitterness of the pre-cum coating his tongue as he lit it drip down, grinning when the smaller man covered his face with his hands.

"What's wrong little bunny? Don't you like this?" Stanley growled playfully, moving down to press a kiss against his ball sack before licking a line up against them with the tip of his tongue to the tip of Fiddleford's cock. Bringing a hand to Fiddleford's mouth, Stanley pressed three fingers against his bottom lip till the other got the message to suck on them, coating each digit with saliva, a whimper of a yes being muffled by the digits. When the fingers were properly done being coated they were removed, the hand snaking back down to where Stanley was, still mouthing at Fiddleford's shaft. His hand moved lower, slipping under Fiddleford until a digit began to trace the rim of muscles of his entrance, slowly teasing the puckered skin until the finger pushed in.

"Don't you want me to-" Fiddleford was cut off by a harsh growl as Stanley nipped down against the skin of his hip.

"No, need to be in you now!" Stanley growled, keeping enough sense about him to properly stretch out the other as to not tear him. The second finger was thrusted in, causing a groan and wince from Fiddleford, but as the fingers slowly moved, pumped and scissor, the man began to groan for a different reason, his toes curling as the third finger slipped in much easier.

"God Stanley…" Fiddleford groaned, his knees bending around the wolf, a light layer of sweat shining on the bunnies chest. "Need you too…"

The fingers were retracted, much to Fiddleford's displeasure, his head lifting up as he was about to whine, only to be cut off when he felt Stanley's rather large, and thick erection nudging at his opening. Fiddleford's fingers clawed at the cotton sheets, biting his lower lip when he felt himself being spread wider as Stanley slowly pushed into him. Even with the preparation Fiddleford still cried out in both pleasure and pain when Stanley stopped pushing, feeling the other fully sheathed inside of him and Stanley's face inches from his own, his warm breathe coming out in soft pants as he tried to remain in control.

"I never got to say it." Stanley moaned, licking Fiddleford's cheek.

"Say what?"

"That I love you." Stanley growled lightly, pressing his lips against the other's, inching his way out before pushing back in, causing a shudder to run through the both of them. Starting off the pace slowly Stanley kept the kisses slow and sweet, his tail wagging side to side, brushing against the smaller man's legs, forcing a giggle out of him as their lips kept brushing together.

The more Stanley kept thrusting into the tight, liquid like heat, he found himself thrusting harder and faster, his claw like nails digging into the skin of Fiddleford's hips, the kisses becoming frantic, teeth occasionally knocking against teeth, tongues dueling for dominance. Angling himself a bit in order to thrust deeper, a grin grew on his face at hearing the cry of pleasure that ripped out of Fiddleford, the cry like music to his ears. Finding where his 'sweet' spot was, Stanley made sure to thrust against the bundle of nerves faster, and harder, grinding his hips against the other's as he raked his fingers down Fiddleford's thighs, manually wrapping them around his hips in order to continue thrusting into him. Moan after moan escaped from the smaller man's mouth, pre-cum leaking against Stanley's and his stomach as his aching cock was moved between them, his emerald colored eyes glazing over in passion as he clung to Stanley as if the wolf would disappear.

With a roar of a growl, Stanley felt himself reaching his climax, breaking the kiss in order to bite on Fiddleford's neck, breaking the skin and tasting the unfamiliar taste of blood as he felt himself come hard, practically shaking the bed with the force of his last two thrusts before becoming still, filling the smaller man up with cum. Moving his hand from Fiddleford's hip he began to rub and move it against Fiddleford's previously ignored erection, causing the smaller man to moan and arch his back as sticky, white cum was released, splattering on both their stomachs and Stanley's hand. With a wide grin Stanley brought his hand to his mouth and gave the white substance a lick, chuckling at the man's red cheeks and kiss bruised lips. Pressing his lips to Fiddleford's he slowly pulled out, nearly collapsing as he pulled the bunny on top of him, chest to chest, uncaring of the mess between them, his lips brushing and tongue licking at Fiddleford's cheeks.

"I- It's my turn to say it.' Fiddleford blushed, smiling despite how tired and sore he felt. "I- I love you too Stanley."

Being the 'gentleman' that he was Stanley waited at least ten or fifteen minutes before taking Fiddleford again, by the time they were done the bunny was fast asleep, bruised and bitten, but well loved after Stanley had slipped out of bed, turned off the oven and brought a warm wash towel up to wipe the other off, pulling the bunny into his arms as he closed his eyes to try and sleep as well…


End file.
